Inside the dominion
by Aliylah
Summary: Catherine is looking for a murder suspect, and guess who she runs into.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine wrung her hands and nervously looked around the room. She had felt daring when she left her hotel room wearing skin tight leather pants, and a thin red shirt that didn't reach her belly button. Now looking around the room she realized she was laughably modest. She had been wearing a leather jacket, but took it off when she saw the costuming of the others attending the conference. An attractive man with a deep gravelly voice walked up behind her and put an arm around her. Catherine jumped back startled.

"Jumpy aren't you, so are you dom or sub darlin'?" The man said with a slow Texan drawl.

"Oh, umm, I'm just..." Catherine trailed off as a woman in a long leather dress walked on stage. The woman adjusted the microphone hidden in the purple lace around her collar, and introduced herself. The man was listening intently. Catherine couldn't focus on a word the woman was saying. She slowly wove her way to the back of the room and settled herself in a reasonably hidden chair on the back wall. The woman on stage finished her introduction and welcomed everyone to the convention.

"Now, why don't we make an attempt at fun while we are here? Hmmm?" The crowd clapped as the woman gracefully glided off stage. A man beside Catherine smiled slightly.

"She certainly is quite a lady." Catherine looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Lady Heather, she lives up to her name." Catherine nodded absently, once again caught up staring at Lady Heather.

"This is your first time?" Catherine nodded assent.

"Well, you'll want to sign up for a room then. The registry is over there, meanwhile, take a good look around, this is the best of the best."

"Oh, well, thanks." The man shook his head indulgently. Catherine's cell phone rang.

"Willows."

"Hey Catherine, any progress on our suspect?"

"I'm at the convention, but I haven't's see anything suspicious. And besides, I'm not entirely sure what passes for suspicious here." Nick Stokes laughed on the other end of the line. He wasn't entirely ok with the idea of Catherine being the one to go to the convention, but she was in charge now, and high profile cases required her to be in the middle of them. Nick sighed.

"Yeah, well, be careful Cath."

"Always." Catherine smirked at his worry.

"Well, I'll call you later to check up."

"I appreciate it." She really did, Catherine felt really out of place, and she wasn't used to or comfortable with it. Nick hung up. "Bye." Catherine said into the dead phone. She rolled her eyes, and stood up. She walked over to one of the guards at the door.

"Hi, is this everyone that comes to the conventions?" The guard grunted.

"No, there are private parties later on, but you have to come with your "partner" Stupid freaks."

"Your partner?"

"Sign up for a SM room and you'll be assigned a partner." The guard frowned annoyed. "I have work." Catherine left. She looked at the table and groaned. She didn't have any problem with BDSM, but she wasn't really sure she was ready to sign herself up for a round of it with a stranger that could also turn out to be a murderer. She shook her head dejectedly.

"What the Hell, I don't really guess I can get out of it." Catherine walked over to the registry table and the girls behind it looked at her funny. She was once again reminded of how out of place she looked. The girls giggled in their Victorian leather and lace.

"I umm, I'd like to sign up for a room." A girl with curly blonde hair looked up at her.

"Dom or sub?" She said and stared at Catherine through her lashes. Catherine stuttered. She hadn't thought about that. She really had no idea what she was doing. The way the girl was looking at her was slightly unnerving. Catherine knew she was pretty. She was used to people staring at her, watching her ass, but his girl was assessing her like a piece of meat. She seemed to be already playing scenes through her head, and Catherine found she was curious what they were.She shook it off.

"Oh, umm, well." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I don't have all day." Catherine was distraught, she had no idea what answer to give the girl. She supposed, hell, it was a long shot, but what other option did she have?

"Does, umm, Lady Heather have a room?" The girl shot her an odd look.

"Do you really think I'm going to set you up with Lady Heather just because you ask? You're a first timer aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Look, Lady Heather doesn't just play with anyone. She's a celebrity around here, most people don't even get to meet her, much less share a room with her. You have to stick around for a long time to get that privilege." Catherine sighed.

"Well, someone told me I'd make a good dom once, so."

"But you've never done ths before?"

"No."

"I'll write you down as a sub." Catherine winced. Suddenly the girl looked behind her. Catherine turned. Lady Heather was walking through the crowd towards the second registration desk. Catherine felt a rush of adrenalin.

"Lady Heather." She called.

"My dears, you know that it would be head ace inducing if everyone started calling my name. Please, don't call out."

"Lady Heather it's Catherine Willows, I need to umm, well speak with you." Lady Heather spun, smiling brightly.

"Catherine, my lord, You must be the last person I expected." Catherine laughed,

"Well I had to fight Brass over the privilege." Lady Heather laughed.

"I take back my previous statement." Catherine stepped out of line. She started towards a back corner, and thankfully Lady Heather followed without question.

"What do you need?"

"I, well, it's a bit odd."

"Here?" Catherine smirked.

"Point taken. Ok, well, I'm looking for a murder suspect, but I don't think he's here yet. I need to get into the um, after parties." Lady Heather frowned.

"I can't bend the rules Catherine, I don't have the authority. The only way to get back to them is to take a partner." Catherine looked down awkwardly.

"Someone told me that, so I was wondering well..." She looked up as saw the lightbulb go off behind Heather's eyes. A slow smile crept onto Lady Heather's face.

"My, my you're just full of surprises today." Catherine smiled slightly.

"Well, darling, you realize that being a first timer, you'll have to be-"

"Submissive? Yeah, that's actually why I..."

"Your trust flatters me." It struck Catherine funny that trust would be the word Lady heather would pick up on. She smiled to herself.

"What is it?"

"You sound like Griss." Lady Heather got a far away look in her eyes for a moment, but she shook it off.

"Well then, shall we?" Catherine nodded. She took Lady Heather's hand and secretly reveled in the shock on the blond girl's face as Lady heather signed them up for a room together. She followed Heather to a staircase in the back of the convention. There was a long hallway above, with rooms off to either side all the way down it. Lady Heather led her to a room with deep purple walls a beautiful gold furniture. Catherine gasped.

"I love this one. I always try to make sure I can use it." Catherine looked sideways surprised.

"This place stays put together?"

"Oh yes, actually I own the building. I rent it out to business conferences, and I lock the stairs, but it stays this way." Catherine marveled at the power this woman commanded. Suddenly she heard a small click and found her left wrist handcuffed to the wall. She whirled around.

"Lady Heather." herself to watch as Catherine hunted her prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly she heard a small click and found her left wrist handcuffed to the wall. She whirled around.

"Lady Heather."

Lady Heather moved forwards so that Catherine's back was pressed to the wall.

"Don't speak unless you're told to. Do exactly as I say and we'll get along fabulously. Disobey and I'll have to punish you."

"Lady Heather, what?" She gasped as the tip of a leather whip grazed her stomach.

"I told you not to speak." Catherine could not find a trace of the light charming woman she had walked up the stairs with. In her place was a dark, intense woman gazing at her like she imagined a large cat might look at it's prey. Catherine didn't speak.

Lady Heather took a small knife from a drawer behind her. She lightly ran her fingers over the edge as she approached Catherine. Catherine felt the cold tip of the knife rest against her collar bone. Then Lady heather drew it down so that her shirt pulled downward and then ripped. Catherine jumped at the sound. Her shirt hung to the sides exposing her bra and stomach. Lady Heather kissed her hard on the mouth and cut the straps. The shirt fell to the ground. Then lady Heather began to unbutton her pants. Catherine wriggled out of them. She felt her face color as Lady heather gazed at her, and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was wearing almost no clothing.

She was also inordinately glad she had worn matching black lacy underwear. It had been a whim that morning, she hadn't planned on actually engaging in any of the activities the convention boasted, but she felt secretly liberated to wear something she imagined she would wear if she actually was going to the convention for fun. Lady Heather marveled at the woman before her. She was so dedicated to her ideas of duty. She couldn't imagine anyone else going through with something like this just to find a murder suspect. Of course Catherine wasn't just anyone.

Lady heather had been positively smitten with her after their first meeting. She remembered that after the attack she had heard Catherine tell her she might not remember her. She had found it comical, after all, she had been thinking of the entrancing red head a lot. Sure she was one of Grissom's, but Lady heather had though almost immediately of offering her a job.

Lady Heather shook off the thoughts and refocused her attention on the woman in front of her.

"Such pretty red hair." She whispered. The pressed herself to Catherine and began to writhe against her. Catherine responded immediately, grinding back against Lady Heather. Lady Heather slipped a hand into Catherine's panties and found her clit. Catherine moaned. Lady heather smiled against Catherine's mouth and slipped her tongue into her mouth the same moment she entered her with her finger. Catherine bucked against the intrusion.

"Heather." Lady Heather frowned and stepped back.

"I said no talking." She took up her whip and snapped it against Catherine's thigh. Catherine gasped. Lady heather hit her again with more power. Catherine winced in pain. There was a long red streak running from Catherine's thigh wrapping around to the top of her knee. Heather was pleased. She struck her again on the stomach and marveled at the pretty color of the red mark against Catherine's pale stomach.

"You shouldn't disobey me Catherine, now are you sorry?" Catherine nodded. "Say it." Catherine's instincts told her to throw the apology in Lady Heather's face, but she managed to swallow them.

"I'm sorry Lady Heather." Lady Heather smiled.

"How are you going to make it up to me?" Catherine was in a panic, she had no idea what the correct answer was. Lady Heather smiled at her confusion and shame. "You may answer me." Catherine looked up.

"I umm."

"Don't tell me you don't have any talents."

Catherine smirked. "Catching murderers." Lady Heather hit her again, on her thigh.

"Don't be flip." Catherine looked down ashamed. Why did she say that? She felt so cheap and unsophisticated. She was determined to show Lady Heather that she was worth it.

"What did you do before you were a CSI?" Catherine turned red and Lady Heather almost laughed at her good luck. Whatever Cat had made a living doing, she was embarrassed of it. That made it so much more powerful here, in this room. "What did you do Catherine?"

"I was a dancer." Lady Heather looked at her in surprise. What would be shameful about dancing? Unless...No.

"Were did you dance Catherine?" Catherine looked up defiantly.

"I danced at the French Palace, among other places." Lady Heather was barely able to conceal her satisfaction. This woman was enchanting.

"So dance for me." Catherine looked up in surprise.

"Oh no, I-" The whip cracked against her pussy. She gasped and jumped. There was a sudden ache she couldn't quench. Lady Heather toyed with Catherine's nipples through her bra. She nipped her hear and then trailed kisses. Along her jaw. Then she returned to Catherine's ear. Catherine leaned against the wall stunned. Lady Heather had barely touched her and she was already panting with lust. Lady Heather's breath was hot against her ear.

"Dance for me." Then she stepped back again and Catherine wanted to cry. Music started playing and Catherine looked up in surprise. She met Lady Heather's eyes, and was taken aback by the lust in them. She got a rush out of being able to make a lady like Heather have that look in her eyes. She liked the power. Slowly she began to move her hips to the beat. Lady Heather handed her a key to the cuffs and she unlocked them, and threw them on the ground at lady Heather's feet. The action caused lady Heather to smirk in satisfaction. Then Catherine resumed her dance. She stepped out of her panties, and reached behind her to undo her bra. She danced millimeters from Lady Heather, but their bodies never touched. Lady Heather was impressed by this skill.

"Keeping the law in line?" Catherine smiled cheekily.

"I was a dancer not a hooker. No contact." Lady Heather was entranced. She put her mouth a hair's breadth away from Catharine's ear.

"I'll bet you got paid pretty well. That's why you asked how much my dominion made in a month. You were comparing prices." Catherine nodded slightly. She felt Lady Heather's smirk.

"I'm not paying you." Lady Heather whispered. Catherine wound her arms around Lady Heather's neck and pressed herself against her. Lady Heather spun and Catherine unzipped her dress. She pushed it away frantically, but Lady Heather stilled her hands. She stepped out of the dress and led Catherine to a velvet stool. She bent Catherine forwards and locked her hands to it's legs. Catherine wasn't sure how to react to the change. She was on her knees, ass in the air and she couldn't see lady Heather. She tried to turn her head, but Lady Heather stopped her.

"It's no fun if you know when they're coming." Catherine turned around again worried.

"If you don't keep looking straight, I'll have to blind fold you." Catherine straightened her gaze. "Good girl." Lady Heather struck her with the whip and Catherine squeaked. "Shhh." Lady Heather hit her again. She didn't make a sound this time. She heard a buzzing and fought the urge to turn around. Suddenly she felt something buzzing against her clit. She jumped and squirmed to get away from it, but Lady Heather pushed the dildo inside of her and began to whip her again. Catherine felt the tension building in her body. Lady Heather left her ass for a moment, and moved in front of her. She pushed Catherine onto her elbows and attached nipple clamps. Catherine winced, but managed not to make a sound. She held herself on her elbows, and then lady Heather bent behind her and pressed her mouth to her dripping cunt.

She began to hum along with the music, and Catherine exploded. He vision blurred and she dropped against the stool, and her nipples in the clamps hit the velvet. She pushed herself up, trying to ignore the tingle the clamps sent through her body. She shivered, it was going to be a long night. Lady Heather smiled in satisfaction, for the umpteenth time that night. She was amused to be living a fantasy at one of her conventions. And Catherine bent over a stool ass in the air, completely submissive to her every demand, was definitely one of her fantasies.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine and Lady Heather entered the party quite late. Catherine was wearing a long dress of Heather's and the leather was driving her still sensitive body crazy. Every time she moved, the leather would brush against her nipples or ass and she would shiver in pain and want. Lady Heather was quite enjoying watching Catherine squirm. They sat down and Catherine began a conversation with a young blonde man on the couch across from them. Lady Heather frowned at the reminder that Catherine was not here for fun, that she hadn't come to see her. She smiled sadly, of course, Catherine would never have come to see her, if she hadn't been on a case so she might as well count her blessings. At least Catherine was here. She wrapped an arm around Catherine's shoulders and was pleased when Catherine leaned into her. The man smirked. Catherine realized what she'd done and jumped up, wincing as the dress straightened against her sore back. Lady Heather shot the boy a glare, but Catharine bent over and whispered in her ear.

"I should try to find my suspect." Lady Heather nodded, serenely. She watched as Catherine wove her way among into the crowd. She almost looked like she was hunting. Lady Heather sighed and contented herself to watch as Catherine hunted her prey.

Daemon sat at a small round table in the back. He was almost completely hidden by shadows, but he could see most of the club. The freaks were all fucking each other with their eyes. The speaker from the convention was sitting next to a pretty blonde. He liked the look of her. He stared across the dance floor, and felt a familiar feeling grip him. He wanted to wretch, at the same time he wanted to rip out someone's throat. He shuttered. Then he slowly stood and moved across the floor towards the blonde. He stopped a few tables short of her. He watched her as she flirted with the speaker, when she leaned in to brush a lock of black hair from the speaker's face he knew she was it. She was perfectly disgusting.

The blonde, who's name was Cara, stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" Lady Heather smiled slightly.

"Vodka on the rocks." Cara nodded, and slid off to get drinks. Daemon smiled, this was his chance. He followed her until she was just steps from the bar. He caught her arm.

"Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at him surprised.

"Ummm, sure. About what?" He smiled at her, a full smile that always made people trust him.

"I just saw you and had the urge to get to know you. You probably have that effect on people a lot. So, maybe never mind."

Cara, stuttered. "No, actually I don't." She extended a slender hand. "I'm Cara." He smiled. Offering a name, showed predisposition to share more of herself.

"Glad to meet you." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Daemon." The name always got them. He led her outside, and winked at her as he rounded the corner.

"So, isn't it a little odd for you to mingle at something like this?" Cara turned her face upwards with the question. Daemon smirked and stepped forwards.

"Not at all."

Cara, giggled and pressed a hand to her chest. She twisted a finger in the lace at her collar and looked up at him through her lashes. Daemon smiled down at her.

"It's a lovely dress, let's see if you're as lovely without it." Cara giggled again. She reached back to the zipper and Daemon caught her hand. He wrenched it upwards and her arm popped out of it's socket. Cara tried to scream, but Daemon put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, and this will be quick." he hissed. Cara closed her mouth. She kicked out, but he moved sideways and pinned her legs with his body. Daemon pulled a long knife out of his boot. He watched pleased as Cara's eyes bulged, and she struggled harder against his grip.

"I thought you liked this kind of thing, you sick freak." Daemon held the knife up and pressed Cara closer to his body. He smelled like sweat and smoke.

"No, please, no!" Daemon laughed. He pressed the knife against her throat. Cara bit his hand, and the knife jerked into her throat. She blacked out.

Lady Heather looked at the clock mounted above the bar. It had been 20 minutes since Cara left. She went to the bar, but Cara wasn't there. The bar tender flashed her a toothy grin.

"Lookin' for someone?"

"Yes, a young girl with blonde hair."

"Which one?" he laughed at his joke.

"She was wearing a short dress with a lace waist."

"Mmmm, maybe 5'2?"

"Yes."

"Sorry darlin' she left with a man maybe a half hour ago. But I could help you pass the time, maybe get out some of that tension." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His pale eyebrows and baby blue eyes made the gesture almost comical.

"Where did they go?"

"Out back, behind the building." Lady Heather felt a chill down her spine.

"You said half an hour?"

"Give or take, look lady if we're gonna get it on, let's. Otherwise, stop teasing me." He laughed again. Lady Heather winced, but ignored the comment. She half ran out the door. On her way she bumped into a dark skinned man.

"Excuse me..." He followed her out the door and froze. Lady Heather stood stunned staring at Cara's corpse hanging from a light post by her fishnets. Her throat had been cut and her dress was covered in blood.

"Oh god!" The man ran inside. "Help, somebody help!" Catherine heard the man and dashed across the room towards him.

"What is it?" The man pointed a shaky hand towards the ally. Catherine ran outside to find Lady Heather, and Cara's dead body. Lady Heather turned to her.

"You said you were looking for a murderer." Catherine nodded numbly. She heard sirens, and then they were swarmed by the police. Catherine took control of the scene, her professional demeanor taking over her shock.

"What was her name?" asked one of the policemen. Catherine looked towards the crowd that had gathered to watch the commotion. Lady Heather answered.

"Cara." Catherine looked at her suddenly recognizing the face.

"This is the girl you were sitting with." Lady Heather nodded. "Oh god." Catherine stopped moving. She went to Lady Heather and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Do me a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Catch him?" Catherine smiled into Lady Heather's hair.

"I will." One of the cops was looking at her oddly. Catherine stepped back. She hadn't meant to forget her surroundings. She would have to be more careful. She couldn't imagine what would happen if this got back to Brass, or worse Ecklie. Catherine sighed, she could almost feel Lady Heather's disappointment. She shook it off.

Daemon was talking to one of the policemen.

"Did you see anyone suspicious come in?"

"Suspicious? In this crowd?" The policeman laughed. Daemon continued seriously, "He was probably one of the people here. They're all freaks." The policeman laughed again.

"Alright, well thanks anyway." Daemon nodded.

"Anytime." Daemon stepped back to watch the red head. He knew she wasn't a cop, but he wasn't sure exactly what she was trying to pull. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Catherine stuck around until the body had been removed and all of the patrons had left. Lady Heather hadn't moved. She was pale and she didn't look stable.

"Heather? How are you feeling?" Lady Heather gave Catherine a shaky smile.

"I'm not really sure." Catherine nodded.

"Let me take you home."

"I wold have anyways." Catherine smiled slightly. She took Lady Heather's arm and they walked to Catherine's car.

"My car." Catherine looked at Lady Heather oddly. "I can't leave my car here."

"Yes you can, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Oh, alright." They drove home in silence, listening to each other breathe. Catherine walked Lady Heather to her hotel room. She stood at the door, and rested her head on the frame.

"This is so nice. I guess you get cooler outfits, and better accommodations." Lady heather smiled at her attempt at a joke.

"Sex pays." Lady Heather looked down. "Though I suppose now, I am in the death business also."

"How so?"

"I helped kill Cara."

"Heather." Catherine went to her, and held her. "No."

"You would think that wouldn't you? I did. I almost went with her to get drinks. If I had she never would have been out in that ally." Catherine shook her head.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Besides, this man picks his victims, it's not random. He probably would have gotten her later on tonight anyways."

"Probably."

"I should have stopped him. I should have found him before he got to that poor girl. If this is anyone's fault it's mine." Lady Heather stepped back.

"It is silly isn't it? Feeling guilty?"

"Yeah, but it's still there." Catherine moved towards Lady Heather again. A tear slid down Lady Heather's cheek, and Catherine caught it on her thumb. More fell, and she brushed them away. Catherine leaned in and kissed Lady Heather's forehead.

"Get some sleep. It'll be easier in the morning."

"That is a very pretty lie."

"It's not a lie. Sleep." Lady Heather took off the dress and laid down.

"Thank you." Catherine shrugged, suddenly self conscious. She left quickly, hating herself for staying as long as she did, and for not staying longer. She fell asleep in her clothes, too exhausted to remove them.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine was late picking up Lady Heather. She had sat in the parking garage for 20 minutes trying to make herself start the car. Lady Heather was waiting inside worried. She had almost called someone to come get her twice, but couldn't stand the thought of Catherine coming to find her empty home. Footsteps in the stairwell made her jump.

"Catherine?" Catherine blushed when she heard Lady Heather call for her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, car trouble." Lady Heather nodded and ushered her in.

"We are going to be late, we might as well take our time. Besides I won't be needed until noon." Catherine's watch read 10:58.

"Oh, well." Catherine looked down. "You look like you're feeling better."

" I thought about last night for a long time while I tried to sleep. I do not know how we managed to let that happen; however, I am quite determined that it will not happen again."

"Yeah, I just wish I'd been there."

"No, you don't" Catherine looked up sharply.

"I didn't mean, I just, Oh." She looked helplessly at the door. "We should go."

"Of course." The drive to the convention was uncomfortable for Catherine. Lady Heather was too lost in thought to notice. Catherine, in her moments of masochism, wondered what Lady Heather was thinking about. Once there, they parted ways. Catherine was determined not to feel the tug of disappointment, as Lady Heather disappeared into the crowd.

Daemon watched as the two separated. He followed the red head with his eyes. She was getting in his way. If he had been minutes later in cleaning up, he would have been caught. That was not acceptable. These freaks deserved to die, and he was the messenger that would sate that need. He smiled to himself. He liked the idea of being a messenger, it was calming. Daemon was listening to a man on stage explain "finding your power in the 21st century." It was bullshit of course, this man had nothing new to tell anyone. Daemon wished he would finish so he could keep mingling and watching the red head, without looking suspicious. The man pulled a noose from behind him. Daemon gasped. His head spun and he closed his eyes trying to block out the memories.

_Mommy, hanging from the wall, noose around her neck. Her body leant forwards, straining to find something he couldn't understand. Daddy looking at mommy with contempt. Daddy beating a young man with light brown hair. _

_"You slept with my wife, you freak!" Daddy turning to Daemon. "Don't you ever follow in the footsteps of your bitch mother. She was a freak of the worst kind. Don't cry, she deserved to die. All these freaks deserve to die. Look at her, she might as well have just hung herself. LOOK AT HER!" Daemon looking at mommy. Mommy staring back with dead eyes. Mommy's hands holding the string to loosen the knot around her throat. Mommy never loosened the knot." _Daemon hadn't understood for a long time until he saw a documentary about BDSM.. There was a man preforming autoerotic asphyxiation. Daemon had recognized it instantly. Had understood why his father had been so angry. His mother had been a disgusting freak, who wanted to die. She hung herself. Daemon would give the rest of these freaks what they wanted too. They were too cowardly to do it themselves, but they all wanted to die. They all romanced and worshiped death. He could see it in the way they moves, like dirty bats, or snakes slithering along the ground.

The man on stage finished his speech. The crowd applauded, and Daemon took solice in the white noise. There was going to be dancing tonight. The freaks were going to go dancing. Daemon didn't want to be there for it, but it was his duty to stay and take a victim. He would do it anyways.

Lady Heather had a car at the convention. Catherine was sad to remember that she wasn't needed anymore. She knew rationally that she was here for work, and that Lady Heather was resilient, but she couldn't help being disappointed. And today there was no need to take a partner because the club they were attending wasn't a private party. Catherine shook off the sadness, she had work to do. If she caught the killer, she could go home and forget about Lady Heather, and this convention, and everything else she might have felt in the moment. It was all in the moment. Catherine found, that searching in this setting was just as pointless as it had been yesterday. The killer was obviously not going to kill someone in broad day light, especially not surrounded by hundreds of people. Catherine didn't need to be here. She needed to sleep and think and try to figure out what she was looking for.

Lady Heather said nothing as she watched Catherine leave. The man she was talking to, a good friend who was flaming gay, and sweet as anything, hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"She'd cute."

"Who?"

"The girl, the red head. The one you've been staring at all day." he rolled his eyes. "Well, if I was straight, I'd be all over her for sure." Lady Heather looked at him sharply.

"She is not here for that purpose. She is looking for a murder suspect."

"Cop?"

"CSI." Lady Heather shook her head at the wolfish grin had appeared on his face.

"You mean, like the guy? The one from Las Vegas? The one who tried to get you arrested? Oh do they work together? That's very sexy darling. Do I smell a menage a toi?"

"Steve, calm down. There, is nothing between Grissom and I anymore. There has never been anything between Catherine and I."

"Ahh, but you wish."

"No."

"That, m'lady, was no question. For someone as good at reading people as yourself, you suck at reading yourself."

Lady Heather frowned at him. She knew perfectly well that she wished there was something between her and Catherine. It was also perfectly obvious that Catherine was not comfortable with that wish. She was not about to rise to Steve's bait, so instead she just smiled indulgently as he teased her. As long as it was one sided, she had nothing to worry about.

Lady Heather didn't go straight to the club from the convention. Instead, she went home and changed. She wasn't entirely sure why she did this. She was thinking comfort when she left, but once she got in front of her closet, she found herself wondering what Catherine would like. Eventually she wore a silk dress that ended in a V just below her knees. She pulled the corset to 22 inches, and smiled into the mirror.

Catherine knew the moment Lady Heather entered the club. Lady Heather was standing on the stairs by the door. There was a crowd of people around her, and Catherine was trying not to stare. The dress cut off perfectly, accentuating the curve of her calf. Her breasts were pushed up by the corset top and beautifully displayed, creamy white against the black corset. Catherine groaned in frustration. She was here to find a murderer, not to admire her friend's breasts.

_You certainly had a lot more sex with her than you had with any of your other __**friends.**_ Catherine valiantly ignored the voice in her head. Lady Heather had done her a favor, by getting her into the club, that was all. She had wanted to avoid looking suspicious. _Great job I did with that one. _

Catherine shook her head, and went to get a water from the bar. There was a man standing behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me." Catherine wracked her brain. He looked incredibly familiar, he was..."I'm a security guard here. You were asking me questions the first day."

"Oh right. What can I do for you?"

"I think I might be able to show you something that could help with your investigation." "Oh wow, yeah, what is it?"

"Here, it's out back, I don't know how the police missed it. Maybe it was too obvious or something, hidden in plain sight an' all." Catherine was nodding along. Whatever it was, if it could help her at all, she was grateful. It was almost impossible to find someone in the dark. Unfortunately the only time her murderer would act was at night.

They got outside and Catherine stopped in the doorway.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. I just wanted to say thanks, for helping out ummm... what did you say your name was?" The security guard smiled.

"Daemon."

"Well, thanks Daemon." They walked around back, into the ally.

"Here, it's just around hits corner." Daemon's back was to catherine, so she couldn't see his satisfied smile. This was working perfectly. By the time the freaks were done dancing, there would be no more annoying detective lady to get in his way. It irked that people in law enforcement could be so appalling. He considered policemen to be the pinnacle of goodness. They were, after all, the only thing between good people, and the deviant crime in the street. They were almost holy, and this little red head detective's behavior was almost sacrilegious.

"What is it?" Catherine finally asked, she was getting worried. They were almost out of sight now, hidden behind the corner of the building.

"I know who your murderer is." Catherine turned just in time to see him pull out a cloth soaked in ether. She screamed, and then blacked out.

Lady Heather was standing on the balcony when she saw Catherine and the security guard walk out of the club. She knew that Catherine could take care of herself, but when she didn't come back in Lady Heather got worried.

"Steve, Catherine has not come back in yet." Steve wiggle his eyebrows at her suggestively. "No, she would not do that." Steve sobered.

"You're really worried about her."

"With the murder last night, I feel it would be safer if she was in here."

"With you?" Lady Heather mock glared at him, but nodded. "Let's go find her then." Steve took Lady Heather's arm and they followed Catherine out the door.

"She is not here. Where could she be? Oh god, what if she is... What if he has her?"

"He doesn't take victims Lady Heather, he just kills them. If he had her, she'd be dead, and we'd see her." Lady Heather nodded.

"That is not at all comforting."

"It's true, sweet."

"I just wish I knew where she was."

"I know."

Suddenly they heard a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

1Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Oh god, that was Catherine." Steve looked at her hard.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll get help."

"Run." He ran. Lady Heather followed the sound. She stopped just short of turning the corner. She saw a man holding Catherine's body. There, was no blood, but Catherine wasn't moving. She stared frozen, as he laid Catherine down, and pulled a knife from his jacket.

"Catherine!" Lady Heather locked eyes with the man, and he got up. He moved towards her and she couldn't move. "Help, someone, help me!" She heard footsteps behind her and she ran to Catherine. The man was looking between them. He decided Catherine was more important, and moved back in her direction. He raised the knife, and Lady Heather threw herself at him. The knife clattered to the ground a few feet from them. He hit Lady Heather in the stomach and when she fell he picked her up by the neck. She gasped for air.

"I thought you like this kind of thing? You do don't you? You freak!" Lady Heather struggled against his grip. And then police swarmed the area. Daemon held onto Lady Heather for dear life. There was a circle of policemen now, guns trained on him. He couldn't believe this had gone so horribly wrong.

"Let her go. Hands up. Walk towards me." Lady Heather felt light headed, she could barely breathe. She closed her eyes, and passed out.

Lady Heather woke up in a hospital bed. She could hear the machines beeping in the back ground. The looked down, and thankfully was in her clothes. She put her head back down and fell asleep.

The next time she woke up she wasn't alone. Steve was sitting in the corner, next to Catherine. Steve saw her wake up and smiled inwardly.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a sec." He winked at Catherine.

Catherine looked at him confused for a moment, before she realized Lady Heather was awake. She went to Lady Heather's side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel alright. I do not remember what happened. I believe I passed out." Catherine nodded. That's what they said. I wasn't much conscious either."

"Oh, of course."

"Hey, you got pretty beat up. What happened?" Lady Heather looked down. Catherine thought she saw her blush. "Come on, what happened?"

"The man, the security guard, you were laying on the ground, and he took a knife from his coat. I was scared, I..." She trailed off. Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"You..?"

"I jumped him." Catherine barked a laugh.

"Really? You attacked him?" Lady Heather smiled quietly.

"He was attempting to kill you. I could not let that happen."

"Oh yeah?" Catherine's voice took on a teasing tone, but Lady Heather was dead serious. She looked up and met Catherine's eyes.

"Yes." Catherine looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, yeah, I guess, you would have saved anybody's life that was, there, but thanks regardless, I mean, you saved mine, so..."

"Catherine, I am not sure I would have done what I did, if it had not been you. You don't owe me anything, but I would rather you know that." Catherine blushed, and studied, the ground.

"Yeah." Lady Heather sat up.

"Catherine." Catherine looked up and found her face a breath away from Lady Heather's. She was frozen staring into Lady Heather's eyes. She wasn't breathing. Then Lady Heather brought her lips to Catherine's. Catharine's eyes fell shut. She melted against lady Heather, as her arm snaked around Lady Heather's neck.

Someone whistled in the background. Catherine jumped back to face Steve.

"Oh umm." Lady Heather looked up serenely.

"Steve, you really do not have the best timing." He grinned.

"Darling, I'm here defending the hospital bed, and the next person who has to sleep in it." He turned to Catherine, "You know, I think you must be the very first person ashamed of having a relationship with Lady Heather." Catherine backed up and slunk into a chair.

"I'm not ashamed, I'm just not having a-"

"Relationship? Sweetie, making out in a hospital, constitutes, something and it certainly isn't just friendship."

"It was an accident, there's." She looked to Lady Heather for help, Lady Heather's eyes were boring into her's.

"What would you call this Catherine?" Lady Heather gestured at them as she spoke.

"I would call it a mistake." Catherine cut off. "That's not what I meant." Lady Heather looked at Steve.

"Would you mind leaving us for a moment, I believe the bed will be safe." He left.

"What did you mean Catherine? I know what I think this is, but you apparently do not share my feeling, so what is this to you?" Catherine floundered wordless for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I just, this isn't me. I don't do things like this. I am over being uninhibited. I have a daughter, and a good job, with people who care about me. What would they think? God what would Grissom think? What would my daughter think?"

"If the were not here, would you feel the same way?" Catherine looked at her helplessly. This question had too much riding on it. She knew that she should say yes, that this wasn't her. She should walk away now before things got messy. But she didn't want to. Catherine wanted more than anything to say no. To say that, it didn't matter, that she loved. She stopped at that thought. She liked Lady Heather, but love. Catherine closed her eyes. That was it, that was all she could do.

"No, I wouldn't." Lady Heather nodded.

"But, these people around you, they would prevent you from being happy?"

"Not on purpose, if they could help it, but they, they wouldn't approve."

"They wouldn't have to know Catherine, your private life, is yours."

"I would have to tell them eventually."

"Maybe, maybe they would get used to the idea. I don't see Grissom as being overly judgmental."

"No, not Grissom, but Nick. Nick and I, we were, I don't know, there's something. He would hate me."

"If he loves you he could never hate you. And Grissom, he is in a relationship is he not? With..."

"Sara."

"Yes that was it, Sara. And so I don't see what is holding you back. If your daughter is anything like you she will understand. What were your other arguments?" Catherine almost laughed. She sat on the bed next to Lady Heather, and put her head on lady Heather's shoulder.

"I don't guess I have any." Lady Heather smiled into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

1Lady Heather was released that afternoon. She asked Catherine to accompany her home.

"You know tonight is the last night of the convention." Catherine nodded.

"That still doesn't tell me why you asked me to come."

"In honor of tonight everyone dresses out." Lady Heather stepped back to reveal a long navy dress with black lace, a corset top, and no sleeves.

"Damn, is that what you're wearing tonight?"

"No. That's what you are wearing tonight."

"Ha, no way. I'm on duty."

"Catherine we caught him. You are not."

"Oh, yeah, no way. I can't, I, I'm..."

"Wearing this tonight? Yes I know." Catherine shook her head. Lady Heather's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Do not make me force you." Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Like you could." The next second Catherine was pressed up against the wardrobe with her hands caught behind her. She gasped as Lady Heather kissed her. Their tongues dueled for a moment, before Lady Heather let go of her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw. Lady Heather kissed her collar bone, and inched her hand up Catherine's leg. Catherine tried to move her hands, but they were trapped behind her body, she wiggled away, but Lady Heather ground herself against Catherine so that she could escape. Lady Heather's hand brushed against her clit and Catherine gasped. Lady heather, circles Catherine's clit again with her finger, before pushing inside her. Catherine moaned, and Lady Heather's finger set a steady pace with her thumb which had taken up with Catherine's clit. Lady Heather kissed her way down Catherine's collar bone and began to suck her nipple through her shirt. Catherine arched into Lady Heather's mouth.

"Heather, god." she gasped, and threw her head back. Catherine's didn't notice that it slammed against the wall because she was so close, she could feel her muscles contract aroudn Heather's finger. Lady Heather moved her mouth mack to Catherine's. Catherine was writhing against her hand. She kissed her ear lobe and then stopped all movement. Catherine cried out at the loss. Lady Heather stepped back keeping her head close to Catherine.

"You'll wear the dress?" Just the heat of her breath had Catherine shaking.

"Yes, god, yes, just don't stop."

"Promise?"

"Yes, anything, just _don't stop._" Lady Heather hid her smiled as she pushed herself back against Catherine. Her hand returned and her thumb played with Catherine's clit as she sucked on her neck. She bit down lightly and Catherine exploded.

Catherine was seeing stars. If Lady Heather hadn't been holding her up she would have collapsed because her legs didn't seem to be attached to her body. She stood against the wall panting as she tried to refocus her eyes. She looked up to find Lady Heather smiling roguishly.

"I'm glad you agree, the dress will look lovely." Catherine attempted a glare, but her face didn't seem to be working properly either. When she got herself under control, she shook her head at Lady Heather.

"You know, that was something my daughter would have done, using force to make someone do something." Lady Heather just raised an eyebrow.

"Darling my daughter did not learn how to do that until she was 10, Lindsay still has a few years." Catherine laughed in spite of herself.

"Fine, I'll wear the damn dress."

"I know." This time Catherine shot her a real glare. Lady Heather just laughed. "Get dressed darling, we do not have much time before we are expected at the party."

When Catherine stepped out of the bathroom Lady Heather lost the ability to breathe.

"So, it look ok?" Lady Heather stared, she color made Catherine's eyes jump out of her face. Her breasts were displayed in a way that Lady Heather was looking forward to appreciating later that night, and the cut of the skirt pushed the sway of her hips past mesmerizing.

"Stunning." Catherine smirked at the lust in Lady Heather's eyes. "I'm glad you like it."

She never would have dressed like this back home, but what the hell. It wasn't like she knew anyone here except Lady Heather. And frankly, she rather enjoyed having the power to put that look in the eyes of someone like Lady Heather.

"Shall we?" Catherine held out her hand, and Lady Heather took it.

"Darling, I should not let you out of the house like that." Catherine grinned like a cat.

"So don't let me out of the house. I'm sure we could find something to do." She sighed dramatically and placed a hand on the back of Lady Heather's neck.

"Catherine, if we don't leave now, you may not get out of this house." Catherine resisted the urge to giggle. She did; however, put a little extra swing in her hips as she led the way out the door.

Lady Heather was at the moment, not entirely glad Catherine could dance. She was maddeningly beautiful, in her dress, and the object of lust of almost everyone in the room. She was watching Lady Heather as she danced, but Lady Heather could still feel jealousy rearing it's ugly head. Lady Heather stood up suddenly. Catherine looked at her confused, maybe she had freaked Lady Heather out? No, that didn't' make since, disgusted her maybe? Maybe Lady Heather had thought she was acting like a whore. She stopped dancing, and went to Lady Heather. Lady Heather took her arm.

"Come with me." Catherine hung her head, Lady Heather wanted to get her out of the club. Catherine must have been horribly provocative. She hadn't even realized it. Damn, damn, damn.

When they got into the hallway, Catherine wouldn't look Lady Heather in the eye. She was so ashamed, she felt vulgar. Lady Heather placed a finger under Catherine's chin.

"Look at me. You've done nothing wrong." Catherine looked up sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

"Catherine, you have done nothing wrong. I." She paused, searching for words. "I was jealous. I couldn't stand the thought of other people seeing you like that, you were, god, I wanted to take you in the middle of that floor." Catherine smiled.

"I thought, maybe I'd embarrassed you."

"That is pretty hard to do." Catherine looked away again. She felt silly for thinking it. Lady Heather held her face. "Look at me Catherine. You are stunning." She kissed along hr jaw line. "Amazing." She kissed her again. "Sexy." Another kiss. "Brilliant." Another. "Beautiful." "Desirable." "Sophisticated." "Commanding." "I love you." She reached her mouth. Catherine clung to her.

"Love you." She slipped her tongue in Lady Heather's mouth. Lady Heather back her up against a wall and wrapped her arms around her.

"I like having you here Cat."

"Mmmmm." Lady Heather smiled against her mouth. Their tongued battled for dominance. Lady Heather gave up first. Catherine turned them so Lady Heather was up against the wall.

"So does this mean I get to find out if you were right?" Lady Heather looked up.

"About what?"

"That I would make great dominatrix."

"I look forward to finding out." There were voices in the back ground. "Would you like to find somewhere more private?" Catherine grinned.

"What does it matter? Let them find us. I was under the impression you took care to educate the uneducated. Lady Heather laughed.

"You wouldn't have said that two days ago."

"Nope, and I probably won't once I get home, but right now? I think I'd like to wait until they pass to find somewhere more private." Lady Heather laughed.

"Lord, I have created a sadist."

"I would not consider this painful to watch by any stretch."

"Neither would I." Said a voice behind them. Catherine spun around.

"Greg."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I know I wimped out here, and left Sara at home, but I was worried that the temptation might be to great to end the story with a foursome, with Sara and Grissom, and I am **trying my best** to keep this story as clean cut as possibly considering the subject matter.

* * *

Warrick rounded the corner with Nick in tow. They stopped short when they saw her. Catherine wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly very aware of her appearance. The last person to come around the corner was Grissom. 

"Catherine, we heard you were hurt, we wanted to come surprise..." He looked up at her, saw her dress, and her face, and lost the ability to find words. Nick was staring in disgust.

"Catherine, this, what are you wearing? Hell, what are you DOING?"

"I, I was just..."

"No, don't. I don't want to know. Put on some real clothes, and get rid of that Harlot, then come find me." Nick spun on his heel, and walked back down the hall.

Catherine felt lightheaded. "Oh god." She pushed open the door to the main room and fled. Grissom watched her leave before leveling his gaze with Lady Heather's.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I do not know why not. I always attend these functions."

"I don't guess I have a real reason, but it was surprising regardless." He looked down. "So, what is between you and Catherine?" Lady Heather looked at Warrick and Greg, before turning back to Grissom.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that is mine to tell." He nodded.

"How is Sara?" Grissom grinned wryly.

"That would be your next question. She's fine, but she's sick. She was throwing up and couldn't make the flight."

"I'm so sorry."

"She's tough. She'll be fine. And truthfully, she hates planes."

"Maybe not so unlucky then." Lady Heather trailed off. "I should try to find Catherine."

She turned to leave, but Warrick called after her. "Be careful ok? You hurt her..." he stopped for a moment, and looked at Lady Heather. "Just don't hurt her." Lady Heather smiled.

"Thank you." She disappeared into the main room of the club, leaving three shell shocked men behind her.

"Damn." Warrick sighed. "I didn't expect that." Greg finally spoke up.

"I didn't know Catherine was into that kind of thing, do you think..?"

"No!" came Grissom and Warrick's simultaneous answers. Greg grinned.

"I guy can always hope." Warrick groaned.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air."

Catherine was sitting heavily on a couch by the door. She had her head in her hands, and she was shaking. Lady Heather walked over to her, and sat down. Her arms snaked around Catherine's neck, and she whispered nothings in her ear. Catherine could feel lady Heather around her, and she wanted to bury herself in Lady Heather's arms, but that was what got her in this mess in the first place, so she sat stiffly, and didn't move.'

"Catherine, shhhh, it's ok honey. Breathe, just breathe. They love you Cath, they were surprised, but they will come around. They will realize, that you are the same person they fell in love with." Lady Heather trailed off. She could feel Catherine's tears, and they shook her to the core. She didn't want Catherine to be here, falling apart, because her friends found out something about her personal life. She sometimes wondered if Catherine had friends outside of work.

"Catherine, let's get away from here. We do not have to stay, I want you to take a walk with me. It's snowing outside, lets take a walk." Catherine, shook her head sadly.

"I can't. I can't. I can't"

"Why not, no one will see us. And if they do, they will think we are just normal people."

"Normal people? Look at us. We could pass for normal people in Vegas for Christ's sake. Look at what I'm wearing."

"You look beautiful."

"I look like a whore." Lady Heather flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, that."

"Yes you did, but it is alright."

"I need to change clothes. I want to change." Catherine stood up with a purpose. "I'm going back to my hotel."

"Catherine, you look wonderful, you look like you belong."

"I don't, this isn't me. I'm a mother, I'm a CSI, I'm not a deviant."

"Do you think I am a deviant?"

"Look at you Heather. Look at your clothing, your stance. You fit in here, this is your world. It's not mine. I can't stay here with you, I have to go back to my world." Catherine turned to leave.

"May I come with you?" Catherine turned around, almost like she couldn't believe Lady Heather had asked the question.

"No." She ran out the door. Lady Heather didn't follow her, she just walked back into the club. She didn't look back at the empty doorway.

Catherine caught up with Grissom and Warrick later that night. She walked into the diner stiffly, like she was waiting for them to turn on her.

"Cath!" Warrick waved her over. "I knew you were going under cover, but damn, that dress, did Lady heather help you with that?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Catherine wanted to turn and walk out the door, until she saw that his eyes were dancing good naturedly. Catheirne grinned at him.

"Oh, yeah. It was waaay hard to get into, Lady Heather, spent almost 10 minutes before I was even close to modest." She winked. Warrick turned bright red. Grissom looked at them sternly.

"Guys, let's forget about today, for now? Hmm? I think we all had enough surprises for today. We don't need to learn more about what Catherine does with her unrestricted self. Catherine, started to glare at him, but Warrick coughed and almost fell off his seat, and she ended up gaping at Grissom, instead.

"Oh my god! Was that a joke from Griss?" She laughed heartily. "You two are too much. Really how I deal with you and stay sane, still amazes me." She rolled her eyes. "So I take it you two aren't mad?" She looked pointedly at Grissom.

"Sara, couldn't come, because she was sick, she wanted me to check up on you for her." Catherine smiled at Grissom's desire to keep his feelings for Sara under wrapsaround his collegues.

"Well, thank you Grissom, I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her." Catherine thought she saw him sigh with relief when she played along, but it was so fast that she decided that she must have imagined it. The rest of the evening passed without incident. Catheirne was very glad, that her friends, were so accepting. Still, she was dreading seeing Nick. She knew he would be so easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was in his hotel room, he had been sitting on his bed since Catherine had called. He wasn't sure he really wanted to see her. They had been something, budding slowly, but they had been good together. They balanced each other. And then there was Catherine with that woman. That whore. Nick shuddered, it was like the ultimate betrayal. Catherine choosing that harlot over him, he couldn't believe she would do that.

The doorbell rang, and Nick jumped. "Damn." He sighed, and answered.

"Nick." Catherine was standing there, in the snow, and she looked almost pure. She was wearing normal clothing, jeans, and a white sweater. She could have been an angel, with her flaming red hair against the snow. He motioned for her to enter.

"Catherine, I was surprised you called."

"Of course I called, I care about you a lot." Nick sighed. "After...that, I'm not sure I can trust you Catherine."

"I told her to leave."

"Oh?"

"I realized that she wasn't important to me, not like you are Nick." He looked at her sharply.

"You thought she was? Well, let me tell you what I think. I think that we had something good going. I think that you left me for a harlot. I think that you realized how stupid that was, and now you want me to take you back." Catherine, glared at him.

"I never left you Nick. I was never anything of yours. I thought Heather, I thought she could be something, but I realized that she couldn't and I decided to give us a try."

"Twist it however you like Catherine. You left me and I can't take you back. Not now." Catherine looked at him sadly.

"I thought we could be something Nick."

"I'm sorry, but you had to go off, with that, that, woman!" Catherine shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry too." she turned to walk out the door, but stopped. "I'm not yours Nick, I never was. And I'm not sorry, you won't let me be." Then she was gone. Nick stared at the empty doorframe, for a long time after she left. He wished he hadn't chased her away, but there was this gaping hole inside him, that opened up when he left his moral codes. He couldn't let that happen again. Not now, when he was just getting to the point where he could live with himself. And he hated, that she could send all that work down the drain. He had done the right thing, but still he hated himself for it.

Nick moved slowly through his nightly routine. His head was spinning, and hard as he tried he couldn't slow it down. He almost wanted to call Catherine back, and ask her to forgive him. He hated not begin able to live with himself, but no matter what he did he felt wrong. Nick laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes, and dreamt of God and Catherine.

They all went back to Vegas the next day. Catherine stared out the plane window wondering if Lady Heather was on the same flight. She saw the girl from the registration desk a few seats over, but she didn't say hello. She just sat still, and pretended she was already home. She was ready to spend a quiet afternoon with Lindsay. That was all she could handle right then. She just hoped the flight would be quick.

The days back home passed quickly, blending together. Nick and Catherine were cordial, but cool to each other. Catherine took solist in Warrick's presence, he was the only one that she could really stand to be around for any period of time. She couldn't even really stand to be around herself. She thought that when she left Lady Heather, things would go back to normal. But she didn't feel the same. She felt dirty somehow. Dirty that she was here and alone, and that she had spent the weekend with Lady Heather, and then left. She was sitting at her desk when Grissom walked in.

"Just wanted to say goodnight Catherine." She looked up.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Catherine looked back down at the paperwork she was pretending to do. "Well, bye." She mumbled. Grissom looked at her oddly, and walked farther into the room.

"Catherine I have been worried about you. You seem distracted lately. Maybe you should, I don't know, take some time off, or, go home and spend sometime with Lindsay."

"It's fine Griss. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"No Catherine, you're not. You're off somehow, and it's not good for you, to be here."

"Grissom I need to be here, I have so much work to catch up on." Grissom studied her carefully.

"I think you need rest Catherine. Go home." Catherine glared at him.

"I need to be here, Grissom. I know what's best for myself." She shook her head angrily.

"Oh really? Because what is best for you is across town right now." Catherine looked up sharply.

"Grissom don't."

"Go Catherine, go home, go see her, just get away from here. It's unhealthy."

"Grissom." Catherine wasn't ready to open that can of worms yet. She was shaking, with something between excitement, and disbelief. She stood up, and the chair fell back wards.

"Grissom, I can't."

"Catherine, go home." Sara called Grissom from he hall. He looked guiltily at Catherine. "I have to go." He smiled at her again, happily this time. "Go home Catherine." And then he followed Sara out of the building.

Catherine collapsed on her desk. She laid there, half standing for what seemed like forever, before she could make her legs move. She walked to her car on autopilot, and then stared at her steering wheel, praying that it would take her somewhere itself. It didn't. She put the car into drive, and pulled out of the garage. "Catherine this isn't a good idea." she said over and over. She couldn't quite convince herself. She got to Lady Heather's driveway, and suddenly got scared. She pulled out and started driving quickly home.

What if Lady Heather saw her car? What would she think? Would she be angry that catherine had been there? She suddenly felt like everyone was watching her. Oh god, what if Nick saw her? What would he say? She went back to him, and now she was back here. He would think she was a whore. She pulled into an empty lot and tried not to cry. Her cell rang, and she fumbled to get it out of it's clip.

"Willows."

"Catherine." It was Nick.

"Hey."

"Catherine, god, I was, I'm so sorry. I don't know, how to say this, but I think. Oh dammit, I think you should go see her."

"What?" Catherine was scared of her phone, there was so much hanging in the air around it.

"Nick, what are you saying to me?"

"I think, I think she loves you Catherine. I think you are unhappy, and I think it's my fault. I don't want to be that person Cath. I don't want to ruin your happiness. And I think, god forgive you, that you are happy with her. I just keep replaying her face, when she saw us. She didn't even know us, but she was feeling every ounce of pain you were. Oh she hated me so much Catherine, and I don't like to think I can be the source of hate like that. I want...I want to make it better. I know, this won't really change anything, but I think you should go t her. You have my, I don't know, permission, support, something? If you want it, whatever it is, it's your. And I think you need to see her. At least to properly say goodbye." Catherine gaped at her phone.

"Nick what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, go see Lady Heather. You need her. And god help her, she'll be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Nick. Thanks." She clicked the phone shut and threw it onto the seat next to her. "Why is this happening?" she put her head on the steering wheel, and started to cry. Her body wracked with sobs. "OhGodohGodohGodohGod." She couldn't stop shaking. She wanted to run away, and just scream in the rain. She wanted to curl up in bed, except that her bed felt alien, because she didn't want to be alone. She didn't think she would ever be able to sleep alone again. But the thing was, what she really wanted to do was go see Lady Heather. She drove to the Dominion for the second time in an hour. But this time, she got out of her car. She hovered for a second at the doorbell, before taking a deep breath and ringing it.

Lady Heather answered the door and froze. There was Catherine standing sadly, almost folding into herself with fear. Lady Heather couldn't breathe.

"Why did you come?"

Catherine looked at her slowly, drinking in everything about her, and lady heather had a feeling that Catherine was considering saying goodbye. "I wanted to see you."

"That is all?"

"Nick, he, he said I should." Lady Heather felt her heart break.

"So you and him and together now? You have come to say goodbye?" Catherine shook her head.

"No, we, we couldn't, it was complicated..." She looked down. "Anyways, he told me to come see you, he said, he said, he didn't want to stand in the way of my happiness. He said...It doesn't matter. The thing is, last week, was the most confusing time I've had in years. But You do. Make me happy, that is. I'm, I'm lighter somehow when I'm with you." Lady Heather, was trying to smile, but Catherine wouldn't look at her.

"Catherine, how do we?"

"I don't know, god, I don't know anything now a days." She laughed wryly. "I just float around on auto pilot." She looked up finally. "Heather, can I...Can I come in?" Lady Heather stepped back and motioned for Catherine to enter.

"I do not know, what I am feeling right now. I'm unused to it. When I am around you, I never seem to know what I am feeling. And I like it. Somehow, I want to be around you every second, but I am not sure, I could do this again." Catherine nodded.

"I know, god I know. I have been killing myself, but I can't seem to get around you. I would die if I hurt you, but I always seem to."

"You hurt the ones you love."

"Because you love them." Catherine could feel her eyes filling with tears again. "Please don't make me leave." Lady Heather could feel herself falling into Catherine's eyes. She wanted to let herself fall, but she knew the bottom would hurt. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep going again after this. And somehow, it was worth it. She looked up smiling.

"I love you Catherine, I would never make you leave." And Lady heather took catherine into her arms.

"I missed you." Catherine said. "I love you."

Lady Heather smiled into Catherine's hair. "I missed you so much Cath."

"Don't ever let me go."

"Never."

* * *

** I just want to thank all of ya'll for sticking with me. I know ths has been kind of muddly sometimes, but i love this pairing so much. So thanks.**


End file.
